


Победа в любви - это бегство

by less25



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто однажды утром, проснувшись, Имс понимает – все кончено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Победа в любви - это бегство

Это случается внезапно: нет никаких знаков или предупреждений… Просто однажды утром, проснувшись, Имс смотрит на темную взъерошенную макушку, выглядывающую из-под перекрученного одеяла, и понимает – все кончено. Так что он встает, умывается и начинает собирать вещи. Он не ходит на цыпочках, опасаясь разбудить Артура. Двигаясь легко и свободно, он просто забирает все, что понадобится первое время: в дорожном несессере занимают привычное место бритва и зубная щетка, стопка футболок перекочевывает из шкафа в боковое отделение сумки – под сетку, белье, носки, брюки, джинсы, пара пиджаков – все аккуратно складывается и запаковывается. Часы привычно обхватывают запястье, фишка, портмоне и телефон раскладываются по карманам. Стоя в коридоре и накидывая куртку, он натыкается взглядом на сонного Артура, застывшего в дверях спальни.  
\- Что-то случилось?   
\- Я ухожу от тебя, дорогуша.   
Он знает, что обычно происходит дальше: крики, слезы, выяснение отношений.  
И выходит. Сбегая по лестнице вниз, Имс, насвистывая, закидывает сумку на плечо и надевает солнечные очки. 

То, что что-то пошло не так Имс понимает спустя пять месяцев в Манагуа. Сидя в кафе неподалеку от Пласа де Революсьон и потягивая пинолио в ожидании заказчика, Имс осознает, что Артур так и не позвонил… Не позвонил, не приехал и даже не прислал наемных убийц. И пять месяцев молчания совсем не соответствуют ожиданиям Имса.

Он выдерживает еще несколько недель, прежде чем связаться с проверенным человеком. Еще через пару дней узнает, что у Артура все в порядке – тот по прежнему работает с Коббом, носит возмутительно узкие брюки, зализывает волосы гелем и каждое утро пьет кофе с корицей. И, кажется, вовсе не думает об Имсе. Что ж, одной проблемой меньше, говорит себе Имс, перед тем как вусмерть упиться в каком-то кабаке. Ему все равно. Он вовсе и не хотел, чтобы Артур тешил себя иллюзиями и добивался с ним встречи. Все отлично! Он свободен – абсолютно – от любых обязательств, и ничья рука, закинутая на него во время сна, не давит цементной плитой на грудь. И разве его жизнь – это не то, о чем мечтает большинство мужчин?

Так что Имс выбрасывает из головы всю эту романтическую чушь, что полезла наружу, как только он увидел полученные фото, и приступает к работе. Он работает хорошо и споро, заказчики сменяют друг друга, словно посетители в очереди за фаст-фудом. Ему даже нет нужды «кричать»: «Свободная касса!», как на горизонте маячит очередной толстосум. Когда же выдается минутка, Имс пьет и играет. На первых порах, он к тому же ебал все что двигалось, но потом попустило. Он вовсе не переживает о затишье на сексуальном фронте, и то, что дроча по утрам он представляет Артура, делающего ему минет или выгибающегося на его члене, ни о чем не говорит… Так что он пьет – не очень много, он ведь не алкаш какой-нибудь запойный, играет в казино, спуская большую часть заработка, и дрочит на воспоминания об Артуре… Но что касается последнего – это чистая физиология. Ничего такого!

А когда в Момбасе перед ним внезапно появляется Кобб с предложением поработать, Имс соглашается исключительно ради интересного дела, а вовсе не из-за желания увидеть… Вовсе нет!

Работать с Артуром… странно. Тот не игнорирует его, не ведет себя агрессивно, но все же, каждый раз встречаясь с Артуром взглядом, Имс видит в его глазах насмешку. От нее кожа у Имса начинает зудеть и вот уже сам Имс начинает поддевать своего бывшего. «Я живу ради твоего одобрения, Артур!», «вот что значит выброс!», «позволь себе мечтать о большем, дорогуша!» - все это словно лавина, которая уносит Имса в неведомое далеко. А на втором уровне, когда Артур улыбается ему и желает сладких снов, Имс кое-что понимает…

Выйдя из здания аэропорта, он прикуривает две сигареты, и, неглядя протягивая одну Артуру, спрашивает:  
\- Поедем к тебе?  
Повисшее молчание заставляет его посмотреть на Артура. Тот, глубоко затянувшись, одним щелчком отправляет сигарету в урну и открывает дверцу подъехавшего такси.  
\- Нет.

Проверив почту, Артур выпутывается из пледа и идет на кухню за чаем. По пути включает негромкую музыку, и, заварив бумажный пакетик кипятком, подходит к окну. На улице льет как из ведра, но даже сквозь потоки дождя можно различить силуэт на противоположной стороне улицы. Артур хмыкает и набирает номер.  
\- Это уже смешно!  
\- И тебе привет, дорогуша! – сипит Имс в трубке. – Что поделываешь?  
\- Как ты прекрасно видишь – пью чай на кухне… Имс, иди домой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Имс!  
\- Я сказал нет, значит, нет. – И отключается.  
Артур уже привык, что Имс маячит где-то неподалеку. Не делает попыток извиниться и не навязывается, просто болтается поблизости… И неважно – идет Артур в театр, кафе, книжный магазин или супермаркет, пополнить запас туалетной бумаги, - Имс всегда рядом. Пару раз Артур даже воспользовался этим, вручив своему персональному сталкеру пакеты с покупками. Если Артур выезжает из страны, Имс летит следом, иногда на том самом самолете. Если сам Имс работает, то шлет Артуру премилые маленькие букеты – с записками, на которых указана приблизительная дата приезда. Когда же Артур не выходит из своей квартиры – Имс стоит напротив его окон, словно часовой на вахте.  
В каком-то смысле после их разрыва Имса стало гораздо больше в жизни Артура, чем до…  
Артур делает глоток из чашки и жмет на вызов.  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? Похерив три года наших отношений и свалив неизвестно куда, ты просто возвращаешься, и мы живем как прежде душа в душу?  
\- Я… Артур, знаю, что я серьезно облажался… но, да… - гундосит явно простывший Имс.  
Дождь усиливается. Артур закусывает губу, он знает, что сильно пожалеет о том, что собирается сделать.  
\- Знаешь, в следующий раз я просто убью тебя, всажу в твою тупую башку всю обойму, свалю на Багамы и не вспомню ни разу… Понял? – переводит дух и бросает, - Поднимайся!


End file.
